


With You I Feel Safe [ENG]

by ToxicSunset



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, USSR has some cameos, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSunset/pseuds/ToxicSunset
Summary: "I will always be by your side, and more when you need a shoulder to lay on ..."He released a tear thanking the company of the American by his side, he did not know what he thought doubting the love he gives. The striped boy hugged him feeling like the Russian relaxed to the touch and slept peacefully"Darling, don't forget how much I love you"---------IMPORTANT: The headcanon I used for this one shot is that the USSR is the fusion of the 15 countries that made it up (Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, etc.)
Relationships: America/Russia, America/USSR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	With You I Feel Safe [ENG]

Winter had begun in Russia and the afternoons began to become monotonous and boring as the snow fell. That afternoon was no exception, the tricolor was tired of being locked in his house by the weather, he took advantage of his time to reflect on how his life had been from the moment he separated from the fusion he had with his brothers, being an imposing power during the 20s to 90s known as the Soviet Union:

_In his lifetime he realized that he had fallen in love with the United States, another great power with which he maintained a close relationship despite being at risk of breaking down since the Cold War period had begun; every time they could, they saw each other in a Russian cafeteria or in an American restaurant where sweet words and romantic verses would be dedicated under the light of those establishments._

_They had problems and inconveniences in their relationship because the USSR was a fusion of 15 countries (including Russia) maintained the personality and way of thinking of each one, so there were complications regarding the courtship that both powers had, however always they found a way to make it work because they had enough love to break ties, in fact that was what they least wanted to do in their time as a couple; and it is that as much as USA and USSR had made enough "sacrifices" to be able to spend moments of boyfriends without being judged, even more with the beginning of the arms race at the end of the 40s that they had to hide all relation of them by Fear of unleashing controversy._

_And how to forget when the merger broke down on December 25, 1991, months ago he was behaving strangely with his partner due to the constant economic problems he presented in the countries that formed him. The United States did not know exactly what was happening to him until the news of his boyfriend's dissolution arrived. He cried a lot thinking that it was all his fault, but that same day a tricolor boy with ushanka arrived at the White House, telling him it was Russia, who spent time with him in the body of the merger; Thus the two began a new relationship, or rather, continued the one they had but reinforced it through apologies and more demonstrations of affection._

At present, Russia was in his bed hugging his legs while sobbing, remembering all the beautiful moments that happened with the USA made him believe that maybe he was only in that relationship with him for mere entertainment and / or to drown out the suffering that caused to lose to the fusion. His thoughts were overwhelming him, he felt like an idiot, nor did he remember in the thousands of times that the American told him how much he loved him regardless of the merger, and how he had fallen in love with his way of being and the tender blush that he puts every time he was ashamed... He was blinded by his negative emotions that he heard nothing in his room but his wails and whines; or so it was until some knocks on his window took him out of his trance.

Confused he approached his window that was on a second floor, and when he looked down, he noticed that there was his beloved, throwing small stones to get his attention, which resulted, the Russian panicked when he saw the boy from his thoughts standing there watching the one with marks of dry tears on his cheeks.

"США? Уважаемый, что ты здесь делаешь?" _(USA? Dear, what are you doing here?)_

"Oh, y'know, I wanted to visit my cute boyfriend with this good weather for a hot chocolate!"

"О, конечно, тогда подожди меня прямо под" _(Oh sure, then wait for me, I'm coming down)_

He didn't want to go down for fear of collapsing in his boyfriend's arms, but he took courage and washed his face to go to the first floor and open the door, finding a smiling American holding red roses. When he noticed the look of the Russian, he raised his sunglasses, revealing his _black_ and _empty eyes_ that made the Soviet fall in love, but something changed in his happy and smiling look; now worried, he decided to ask what was going inside the home.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

He hesitated a moment if he answered, but when he tried to speak he ended up breaking into tears

"Ты действительно любишь меня? Или в СССР?" _(Do you really love me or the USSR?)_

He finally said what he had in his chest, those questions left the United States surprised, was he really doubting his feelings? He sighed in surprise as he grabbed the taller man and looked at him with determined eyes.

"I fell in love with the way of being yours that you gave to the fusion, and after I met you more deeply I noticed how wonderful person you are when you open up to other people. And the way you express yourself is really attractive. USSR was only a container that contained part of you, by separating you from that fusion with your brothers, I could understand you more and notice qualities of you that made me love you more than before!"

When he finished speaking, he handed him the bouquet of roses while giving him a warm and comforting smile. The Russian released more tears when he realized how silly his thoughts were and a blush appeared on his cheeks; He was ashamed of having made the American feel bad with his doubts, but he was quickly cleared of those negative emotions when he felt his partner guiding him to the sofa in the living room where they both huddled, feeling the heat of the opposite and gradually making the (formerly erratic) breathing of the Russian will stabilize; The silence was pleasant and comfortable. It reminded him of the times when in the 40s they started dancing in the Soviet office in the middle of the night, without a radio that had music, only the physical contact between them was enough. At one point he settled into the lap of the shortest to hear his heartbeats, they seemed a heavenly melody with which he could relax and sigh; He looked at his companion who looked at him gently despite having empty eyes.

"Извини, что усомнился в твоих чувствах. США, я действительно люблю тебя, и мне больно, что я относился к тебе как к лицемеру, мне очень жаль этой ситуации..." _(I'm sorry I doubted your feelings. USA, I really love you and it hurts that I have treated you as if you were a hypocrite, I am very sorry about this situation...)_

He was going to continue to lament but was silenced by the other with a caress in his head making pampering, careful not to make Russia return to a state of stress.

"it's OK darling. You had a difficult day, remember that you will always have me by your side: a shoulder where you can cry and let off steam, do not be afraid to tell me if you feel bad"

Those words were what the Russian needed to hear, he sighed softly as he settled on the legs of the American with whom he ended up sleeping, overwhelmed with his own doubtful thoughts and let himself be carried away by the affection that his partner transmitted to him.

He closed his eyes and before being deep in his dreams he heard the words that gave him the best feeling: falling in love, unconsciously he smiled as his mind disconnected from the world to make way for a dream world:

"I only love you, my beloved Russia"

That winter afternoon it no longer felt depressing and boring if you are with the right person to make you feel warm even on the coldest days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This One-shot had already been published on wattpad under the username _F-Flowerbloom_ only because of problems on that platform I decided to move here AO3.  
> Originally the fanfic is in Spanish, but I decided to translate it also for those who do not speak Spanish.  
> (I hope I'm not the only one in Countryhumans fandom here, haha)


End file.
